


What happens in Dorne, stays in Dorne.

by Raven_Sky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dany is a lawyer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy New Year 2k19, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tied-Up Dany, holiday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sky/pseuds/Raven_Sky
Summary: Jon and Dany are two strangers, enjoying the new year in Dorne.





	What happens in Dorne, stays in Dorne.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone. More importantly happy jonerys year.

 

One could argue that twenty-five thousand gold dragons didn’t even put a dent in her bankroll. After all, her family runs one of the biggest law firms in the country and Dany is one of the upcoming stars in the corporate law. No one would question her if she loses this money but that doesn't mean she likes to lose, especially to the brooding bastard sitting opposite of her.

She was in Dorne, enjoying her new year all alone and decided to hit a casino. As expected the casino was a gem packed, with plenty of tourists deciding to spend their money on gambling. After strolling on the floor for two hours, she finally found a seat at a poker table. There were five other players as well. All of their eyes settled on her as she took the seat. A couple of them even bought her expensive cocktails, hoping to get into her pants. _Fuck off, idiots_.

As the game progressed, everyone folded and left the table. Well everyone, except the stranger sitting opposite of her. The dealer called him Mr. Snow. She gave her nickname, Ms. Stormborn instead of her actual name.

Mr. Snow started off very well, picking up win after win but slowed down once Dany got her streak going. The past few rounds, he played safe and Dany went on a full aggressive mode. She eliminated two other players before coming face to face with Mr. Snow. Dany watched him from the beginning for a sign of nervousness, but his face was a moving shadow, not giving anything. He brooded, brooded and brooded even more that one of the players called him as _'Bruce Wayne'._

He’s wearing a white shirt and black slacks, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He has a dark curly hair atop his head, that combed neatly to back and a thick small length beard. And a pair of eyes that were unsettlingly intense stare fixedly at her. They’re fringed with dark, spiky lashes, and above them, a set of straight dark eyebrows.

As the dealer dealt their cards, Dany was beyond thrilled. Two fives and an Eight of Spades. There is a very good chance for her to get a 'three of a kind' or even four. She raised the bet and watched Mr. Snow doing the same. She also noticed a bit hesitant in his features when he moved his chips. She raised her bet to fifteen thousand when she received another five. Mr. Snow called and matched her bet. For the first time in the evening, she noticed he was uncomfortable. It's very subtle but it's there. She's a lawyer, after all, it's her job to notice such small things. Finally, she went all in when received another five. She's now had quads. A pair of dark grey settled on her with a serious look and suddenly he matched her bet and pushed twenty-five thousand to up front. He still had another ten thousand in his hands.

Looking at him, she showed her hands, displaying her quads with full pride. Mr. Snow looked at her and smirked. The bastard actually smirked and Dany watched in shock as he displayed his cards. It was a Straight flush. And just like that, she lost twenty-five thousand. Technically ten thousand of her own money and additional fifteen that she won with her skills. 

Sighing in defeat, she stood up and shook his hand. No words were exchanged between them. It's only then she remembered he didn't speak a word since she took her seat. She watched as he handed the dealer a tip and walked away from the floor.

Fifteen minutes later, she was at the casino bar enjoying her Piña colada when she felt a presence in an empty stool beside her. “Bourbon neat,” she heard a male husky voice with a bit of Northern accent. She rolled her eyes at the choice of the drink. _How typical of men?_

“And one Piña colada for the lovely lady,” the man said to the bartender. She gulped her drink in a go and turned towards the stranger to reject the drink but stopped when she noticed who it was. It was Mr. Snow, the same brooding bastard who took her money fifteen minutes ago.

“So you are not a mute?” she asked casually.

He smiled. He actually smiled, the smile that reached up to his eyes and Dany's stomach fluttered how gorgeous he looked, “far from it.” He then reached up to his drink and Dany watched in fascination as sipped his drink, in possibly the sexiest way a man could drink a drink.

“Slow down, Ms. Stormborn,” he said watching as she gulped her drink in a single go.

“Dany,” she said her name after hearing him using her nickname.  
  
“Jon,” he replied and took one more sip of his drink.  
  
“What are doing here, Jon Snow?” she asked as he lowered his glass.

“Drinking,” he replied simply. Dany glared for him for his stupid answer and he noticed it, “Came here to enjoy the new year.” he added.

“Alone?”

He nodded. “I'm surrounded by people for the whole year. Just needed some time alone. And you?”

“Same as you,” she sighed and took his bourbon without his permission. She sipped it and coughed at the burning sensation.

He watched her with those gorgeous eyes of his and brought his mouth close to her ears, “What do you say if we take this to my room upstairs?” he whispered in her ear and the tiny hairs behind her neck stood up in chills.

She blinked up—and up— at the man pressed close to her. “you are bold,” she said as he withdraws.

J on cleared his throat, “We are adults. I noticed there was no ring on you and decided to go all in.”

“Just like poker,” she said.

He took one more sip at his drink, “Just like poker,” he repeated. Old Dany would have slapped him and walked away with her head high, but it had been so long since she had sex. Of course, her dildo was enough to satisfy her but she missed the actual male contact. She missed the heat transferring between two human bodies when a lively, fleshy cock penetrated her. And it's not her fault that Jon's whole figure was screaming sex at her. He wasn't a big, tall guy like her ex-boyfriends but every fiber of him fascinates her. The snowy white skin, the muscled arms, the way he carried himself, his dark grey eyes and of course his dark curls, that she's going to have a great time running her hands through it.

With a smirk, she removed his drink from his hands and finished his bourbon in a gulp, “Then what are you waiting for?”

 _A few minutes later,_  she entered the dimly litted room, Jon following close behind. Dany watched as he slammed the door and locked it before walking towards her like a wolf stalking its prey. He came standing before her and no words exchanged between.  
  
She for her part didn't waste a single second and pressed her lips into his, and Jon returned it just as eagerly. It wasn’t a slow or a dreamy kiss. No, it was a hungry one that sent a rush of heat flooding her veins. He spun her around, lifted her up as he slid his tongue over hers, explored her lips and her mouth as he kissed her hard and furiously. Dany wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned as she felt his hardness over his slacks.  
  
He kissed her greedily, and she was sure she’d still be able to feel this kiss tomorrow, in her bones, in her knees. It flared through her whole body like a comet, igniting her. She rubbed herself against him, and he groaned, then broke the kiss, moving his mouth to her ear. "I want you.". He carried her towards the massive couch at the center of the room and deposited her on it.  
  
Without any warning, she stood up and pushed Jon back on the same couch.  
  
She then climbed on top of him, placing her knees on his either sides and kissed him hungrily, letting out all her hotness in one fiery kiss. She slides her tongue over his and licks the roof of his mouth, slowly raising the hem of her dress to the mid-thigh. She lifted her dress enough to spread her legs wide and straddled him.  
  
She felt his hands gripping her hips, urging her on. His cock hardened and rubbed against the spot that made her moan. She rocked her hips even harder and faster than before and heard him hiss at the sensation.  
  
Jon groaned as Dany fisted his dark curly hair. She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his marvelous chiseled chest. She ran her hands over his naked chest and pinched his nipple.  
  
“Dany,” he moaned in her mouth. His low voice rolls through her like thunder, a low and deep rumble that seems to come from miles away. It thrums along her bones and tickles at her nerves. Jon dips his head to neck and suckled the fleshy part.  
  
She unbuckled his belt and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his slacks, sighing deeply as she felt the hard planes of his belly. She unzipped his pants, pushed them down to his knees, and marveled at the thick bulge of his cock, the outline of his size visible through his briefs. Rock hard, and all for her. All because of how much he wanted her. Heat tore through her as she pressed a hand against his length, palming him.  
  
He growled as she touched him, his broad chest rising and falling, a dark look of hunger in his eyes.  
“Suck me," he commanded in an authoritative tone. Dany wasn't one to take orders but his deep voice with that bit of sexy northern accent made her oblige.  
  
She pushed his briefs down, and his beautiful, majestic cock sprung out of restraints. Long, thick, and perfectly shaped.  
  
Jon rolled his head back in pleasure and breathed out hard as she gripped him hard in one hand, squeezing the base, but then teasing the head with her tongue, swirling little lines around him that made him groan in pleasure.  
  
She licked him up and down, lapping him up like a lollipop, all the while making humming sound at the sensation of having his cock in her mouth.  
  
“Oh, that’s perfect, Dany. Yeah, I want to see those lips of yours nice and tight on me.”  
  
She glanced up at him, answered with squeezing his sack. With her lips gripping him, she stroked him with her tongue. “Keep doing that,” he rasped out. “harder and faster.”  
  
She didn’t need his direction, but she took it, sucking him in as far as she could.  
  
"Ooh yeah, baby, that's it," Jon moaned as he threaded his hands through her silver-blonde hair and forcing her to take his entire member in.  
  
Her throat relaxed as she took his cock deep inside her mouth as possible, and moaned as she tasted him.  
  
“keep going,” he said as he began thrusting into her.  
  
She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, then swirled her tongue against his dick. She didn't how long she was at it but she heard that Jon's breathing becoming ragged and restless. Knowing he was close, she began bobbing up and down on him, her sucking becoming faster and more frantic, her hand more insistent on his balls. Jon tightened his grip on her hair and fucked her face harder and faster by bouncing his ass up and down on the couch.  
  
“I’m going to come any second, sweetheart!” Jon moaned and tried to remove himself from her mouth, but she didn't let him and sucked harder, stroking him with her hand, all while keeping him far inside her mouth. Then she grabbed his ass hard with her other hand, pushing herself closer to him as his peak tore through him shooting inside her mouth and she swallowed his release. She never did something dirty like this but something about Jon made her swallow his seed. She even licked the last remnants of the seed from his cock as she saw him watching her with a hungry look.  
  
Dany had never been pinned with her own bra before. But here she was, spread out on a stranger's bed, her hands above her head, the silky straps digging into her flesh. After coming inside her mouth, Jon had proceeded to take the reins. He undressed her quickly, stripping her down to nothing, his eyes raking her over as he tugged off her dress, her bra and then her panties, inhaling sharply when she stood naked in front of him, savoring the view before he carried her to the bedroom and laid her out on the bed before tying her own pink lace bra around her wrists.  
  
“You are gorgeous,” he growled against her skin, and she writhed into him. A ripple of desire tore through her as he touched her. She wished her hands were free, so she could push his head between her legs where she wanted him. Where she was dying for him. She desperately wanted to grab hard onto his curly hair, pull him into her, and let him plunder her with his tongue. She ached for his touch, and she was turned on beyond any and all reasons.  
  
But he had other plans, kissing up her breasts, cupping them in his big strong hands.  
  
“Your tits are beautiful, and I bet you’d like it if I bite down just a little bit,” he whispered roughly against her skin, and his sexy words made her even more fevered. He flicked his tongue against her nipple, drawing it deeper into his mouth until she cried out. Then he bit down. Not so hard it hurt, but hard enough that it hurt so well.  
  
“That feels so good,” she moaned.  
  
“Good.” He licked a wet path between her tits, squeezing them as he brought the other one into his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple till it was a diamond point in his mouth. Her hips shot up, her body nearly begging for relief. Every flicker, every touch of his tongue on her drove her wild, sending sparks through all her cells. He drew her nipple across his teeth, slowly, so torturously slowly that she cried out. “Please.”  
  
She gasped as he settled between her legs, his strong shoulders against her thighs. He licked her once, swirling his tongue against her wetness. She arched her hips instantly, her body terribly desperate for his touch. For contact where she wanted him most. He pulled back to look at her.  
  
“More, please,” she said playfully.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.”  
  
She let her knees fall open, watched his reaction. His eyes grew darker, as he stared greedily at her center. She’d never wanted a man to go down on her more than she did in this instant. She was dying for his mouth. He opened her, pressing his hands on the inside of her thighs and pushing her legs apart. She felt helpless with her wrists pinned over her head, as he opened her legs into a wide V. She was submitting to him, trusting him with her pleasure – naked, tied and spread before him.  
  
He flicked his tongue against her wetness to demonstrate what he could do with his tongue alone. The feeling of him was so astonishing she groaned loudly, wriggling her hips. “More?” she demanded.  
  
Jon chuckled and pressed a hot wet kiss between her legs. She moaned and rocked into him. With a firm grip on her legs, he licked up the side of her thigh, causing her to shudder, then move her legs reflexively.  
  
“Jon,” she whimpered in a raspy voice she barely recognized as her own.  
  
With a satisfied hum, he pressed his tongue against her wetness, licking her, swirling delicious lines across her core. She angled her hips closer to his mouth, gasping in delirious pleasure as he kissed her hard and licked her. He explored her, sensually, deliberately, consuming her as if she were the best thing he’d ever tasted. That’s how he made her feel with the sounds that rumbled low in his throat as he stroked his tongue across her.  
  
He lavished attention on her clit and she screamed in pleasure, futilely trying to grasp at something, anything, with her tied-up hands – just to hold on – as he buried his tongue inside her.  
  
She arched her hips as the sensations shot through her, hard and fast, like quicksilver tearing through her blood and veins. The feelings were so intense from his delicious mouth making love to her and his hands holding her down hard, making her open and completely vulnerable. She had no choice but to let him go down on her however he wanted. He was masterful with his lips and his tongue, licking her clit while kissing her pussy senseless. She wanted to pull him close, but her hands were pinned, and she liked it that way.  
  
Her pulse raced, her blood roared. Soon, she started losing control, rocking into him recklessly. Suddenly the fireworks exploded. Both inside her body and outside their room, signaling the birth of the new year.  
  
"Happy new year," he growled into her as she was shaking from her peak.  
  
"Happy new year indeed," she cried out as he lapped at her juices. His beard was dripping with her wetness. He ran a hand down her side, across her waist, traveling to her hip. He bent his head to her belly, layering a gentle kiss there, then over to her hipbone spreading her wetness.  
  
He crawled towards the nightstand and took a condom from his drawer. Dany whined when he lowered the condom on his long, thick majestic cock.  
  
He laid on top of her and spread her legs to accumulate him. He teased her by rubbing hard big cock over her folds much to her disarray. "Please,” she whispered.  
  
"Please?” Jon repeated in a low voice. “Please what, Miss Stormborn?”  
  
"Please fuck me," she breathed out and he chuckled.  
  
"As my lady commands," he said and plunged deep into her with a single thrust. Dany gasped at the fell of his majestic cock inside her and rolled her hips as he stayed still. She climbed a bit and caught his lips in a fiery kiss as he started moving in and out of her. They rocked together, in and out, every inch of him filling she as she tried not to black out in pleasure.  
  
“Gods, you’re so tight.” He groaned and sped up a little. His cock slick and hard went in and out for several minutes. He grabbed her tits and pinched her nipples. Jon set the rhythm and plowed her cunt nice and deeper. Dany was more than eager to oblige. She moved her hips to the rhythm and rotated her hips expertly.  
  
Her silver platinum hair twisted and tangled around her shoulders. Every time he thrust into her, her breasts bounced softly against his chest, her hard nipples rubbing against the hard plane of his chest. And instead of slowing down his strikes by tightening her muscles, she wrapped her legs around his body and threw herself upward to get him to go harder, faster.  
  
Their bodies slapped together over and over, hard and quick for several minutes. He hooked one arm under her knee and raised her leg up over his shoulder. They began moving as one, their bodies synchronized. Their breathing became mutually heavy and labored.

“Jon, I'm close!” she managed to breathe out after a few minutes of raw fucking.  
  
"Cum for me, sweet girl," he commanded, and that's all she needed to get off. Her body shook as if she was having seizures, her legs vibrating and her cunt pulsing and gripping as she came. He stopped his thrusts and watched her intensely as she writhed and thrashed with his cock deep inside her.  
  
He seemed to sense that she needed a minute to bask in the aftereffects. Once she opened her eyes, she saw him moving his hands towards the bedpost, where her hands were tied. Gently, he untied her hands as he buzzed his soft lips from her throat to her ear. "turn around," he whispered, and Dany quickly went to hands and knees offering her plump ass to him. He growled as she wiggled her ass and smacked her cheeks with a force that caused both pain and pleasure in equal measure.  
  
With a force, he stabbed her with his cock and started where he left off. He thrusts into her and she tosses her head back with a yelp of pleasure. Time and time again she screamed at the top of her lungs as he pounded into her from behind, rocking her forward on hands and knees.  
  
Dany moaned, shrieked and screamed as the ladies do in porno movies, which she thought was fake but Jon made her think otherwise. She yelped in pain when he grabbed her, pulling it roughly and fucked her. Her inner muscles clenching around him on every thrust. Dany met his thrusts by pushing her hips back, taking every inch of him and groaned her pleasure when he grabbed her hips tightly with his other hand. Suddenly his hand on her hip lowered to her ass and smacked her cheeks once again before tracing towards the path where they were joined.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh, there, just like that. Ohhhh Jonnnnn!!!!”, she screamed at the top of her lungs as Jon flicked and circled her clit. Within a few seconds, she peaked. Peaked hard for the third time in the night and much more intense than the previous two. Jon stiffened, shuddered against her back, and with a stifled growl, came inside the condom, growling like a wolf. He removed himself and dropped beside her as both were panting and trying to catch their breaths. She laughed maniacally as he removed his loaded condom.  
  
The next three days, they spent in each others company. More precisely fucking each other's brains out in every fucking way possible. They never shared their personal details with one another. It was a casual holiday fling. That much they agreed upon. After three days, they both went on separate ways and she was brought back to the reality of her life as a corporate lawyer in King's Landing.  
  
Two months later, she walked into the Storm's End, the HQ of a steel company owned by the Baratheons. Rhaegar tasked her to bring in them as clients and she accepted the challenge. She heard that President Stannis Baratheon was a hard nut to crack but Dany was up to the task. To her disappointment, President Baratheon was not present but the managing director informed her to meet with the vice-president of Baratheon Steel, Inc. She walked towards the VP's office and met with his secretary, a green-haired woman who introduced herself as Wylla Manderly.  
  
"Mr. Stark is out for the lunch. You can wait in his room," the green haired girl informed, and Dany walked into Mr. Stark's office.  
  
After a few minutes, the door opened and Dany breath caught in her throat as she looked at Mr. Stark. It was Jon, the same brooder who made her new year a very special one. Both their eyes met each other, grey met violet and before long, her mouth was stuffed with a tie to muffle her screams as Jon bent her on his desk and pounded into her from behind for an orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


End file.
